Dance Of Silence
by Minako Uchiha012
Summary: Verla tan decaída y desanimada no era un espectáculo que se viera todos los días. Dentro de él surgió un deseo por animarla, protegerla. Mención LevixMikasa [no soy buena con los resúmenes]


DANCE OF SILENCE

[…]

Se sentía estúpido al estar sentado en ese lugar generando dudas dentro de su cabeza. Mucha gente se había sacrificado, compañeros y amigos habían perdido la vida al intentar la de él sin embargo no podía evitar dudar, el plan que el comandante Erwin había creado le parecía muy arriesgado.

-ah…-

Oyó un suspiro proveniente de la esquina contraria a la que él estaba, la cabaña en la que se encontraba estaba en territorio prácticamente olvidado y con la nula convivencia humana había olvidado que no se encontraba solo. Mikasa Ackerman, una joven de procedencia semi asiática se encontraba a su lado tal y como siempre lo había hecho a lo largo de todos esos años, mas algo en su semblante era diferente, no era la misma Mikasa fuerte, fría y decidida que el recordaba, no, no era nada de eso, la chica que estaba a unos metros de él no se le parecía en nada.

Otro suspiro escapo de la boca de la chica, el frio usual en las regiones más retiradas del muro María se volvió más crudo con la llegada del invierno pero ella parecía no notarlo, se encontraba recargada contra una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba ensimismada la vela que iluminaba su parte de la cabaña, de alguna forma lucia cansada y distante.

_-__**mierda… **_- Eren se levantó de su sitio sin decir palabra alguna, en esos momentos eran precisamente palabras lo que le faltaban para dedicarle a su amiga de cabello negro.

-¿Eren?- la joven lo miro largo y tendido con un toque de confusión apenas visible en su fino rostro. El joven Jeager siguió sin decir nada y extendió su mano frente a la cara de la chica que no necesito de explicaciones y tomo la mano de su amigo y hermano como apoyo para levantarse.

En completo mutismo Eren retiro delicadamente el pañuelo/corbata que hacía tiempo había sustituido a la bufanda roja que él le regalara en su infancia. Con Fastidio reflejado en la mirada Mikasa se limitó a observar analíticamente las acciones del joven sin entenderlas realmente, su mente nublada por la preocupación no la dejaba pensar correctamente.

Sin saber realmente que es lo que hacía el moreno tomo las manos de su compañera y la guio al centro de la cabaña con movimientos torpes y un tanto ridículos inicio algo que parecía querer ser un intento de baile, no había música y ninguno tenía realmente ganas de hacer algo en especial, con un pesado suspiro Mikasa decidió seguirle la corriente a Eren.

_**-sonríe…-**_ ahora ambos soldados se encontraban sumidos en un ambiente ajeno a la cruel realidad que los rodeaba. Eren hizo girar un par de veces a Mikasa antes de hacer que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. Ambos sonreían aun sin decir ni una sola palabra, los movimientos de ambos causaban risa y hacían que de algún modo se sintieran más relajados con la presencia del otro.

Sin haberlo notado realmente ya no estaban danzando, ahora solo se encontraban abrazados, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del otro balanceándose de un lado a otro de manera arrítmica como solo ellos podían hacerlo, aun en silencio.

Lentamente deshicieron el contacto y se miraron a los ojos por segundos que para cada uno parecieron décadas. Mikasa fue la primera en apartar la mirada y retirarse del lugar, ahora ignorando su esquina y saliendo de la cabaña para tomar aire y despejar su turbia y confundida mente.. Al mirar a Eren en vez de ver los ojos verdes con destellos dorados que conocía a la perfección se había topado con unos ojos grises, fríos como el mismo hielo y cálidos como solo ellos sabían serlo. La imagen de Levi se le vino a la cabeza y junto con ella llegaron golpes de cruda realidad que terminaron por reventar su pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad.

_**-"regresare, tú y el mocoso de mierda deben resistir-**_fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicara el dueño de los ojos grises. De eso ya hacia 3 semanas, 3 semanas en las que no había recibido noticia alguna, 3 semanas sumidas en la desesperada paciencia que estaba a punto de agotarse.

Eren no encontraba palabras para describir aquello que había sentido, ver triste a la única persona que restaba de su familia no era cosa de todos los días y algo dentro de él lo impulso a actuar para brindarle un poco de paz. Al retirarse ella parte de su propia paz interior también había desaparecido mas no tenia de otra…debía de seguir aguardando por nuevas noticias y debía de seguir viendo la angustia creciente en su amiga, todo, en absoluto _silencio._

_[…}_

_Bueno no sé como quede calificado este pequeño (demasiado) intento con escritura. Aunque debo decir que me gusto como quedo. Está inspirado en un video de 1:37 minutos de Harry potter: las reliquias de la muerte, si, algo tonto pero en fin, espero haya sido de su agrado._


End file.
